brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Tourists From LEGO City
Authors * Miasport * Fionahayan Introduction This is a story about a couple coming from LEGO City. Jonathan and Maïlys are tourists in Heartlake City, and they will experience a lot of adventures there. This story will be edited only when we will be playing with it, so it will be not added here regularly. Enjoy! MiFi �� Cover.jpg| Main characters They are the tourists from LEGO City. Maïlys * Age: 25 * Appearance: Long fair hair * Job: In Bags & Accessories Shop in a mall in LEGO City * Hobbies: Taking selfies and being busy * Favourite Animal: Bear (even though she never saw some IRL) �� * Favourite colour: Yellow and cornflower blue * Maïlys likes to take time for being adapted before starting activities. * Maïlys' change �� ** During the story you will probably see that in the pictures we changed Maïlys' face. Before the change she looked too shy, and she's not supposed to. That's why we changed her face. She'll have it from Chapter 5 onwards. CIMG8177.JPG|Before CIMG8178.JPG|After Jonathan * Age: 26 * Appearance: Short, dark hair * Job: In a little coffee shop near the train station in LEGO City, in summer and winter he is an ice hockey player who's playing for LEGO City. * Hobbies: Moving, his favorite sports are ice hockey and ice skating * Favourite Animal: Turtle �� * Favourite Colours: Blue sapphire and red Chapter 1: Tourists, tourists...�� The LEGO City express train stopped at the Heartlake City train station. Jonathan is sure of himself: Now they are at the train station, they just have to wait on the Grand Hotel taxi and then they'll arrive. But something seemed to not be alright: The taxi didn't arrive! So they called the taxi this time... Beep Beep! The taxi arrives late. Paul the taxi driver: Hello! Welcome to Heartlake City! This car will bring you to the destination, the Grand Hotel! The tourists - Maïlys and Jonathan - got into the big, clean, black car. '' CIMG8171.JPG '' Maïlys: The city looks so big and clean! Look at the lake! Oooooh, the famous landmark of this city! Jonathan: Oh yes, but we're not going to see the Lake Heart today, because we had a long way, and I'm a little bit tired. We can take our time to put our luggage at the hotel. The taxi arrives at the Grand Hotel. Maïlys: Wooow, that's so big! I'm so excited to go in. Jonathan and Maïlys are accompanied by Paul to they room. They go to the second floor by an elevator. Paul: Welcome to the Grand Hotel, here's your room and your key. If you don't want to lose it when you go out, just give it to the receptionist, and Susan, the manager, will give you that back when you come back. Have a nice afternoon! Maïlys: Look at the bed: It's so big and colorful! Ooooh, and this table with so many perfumes! I want to buy some like that for mom and my friends from Lego City! Please, can we go out somewhere today? Jonathan: Well, okay. Maybe to the Mall? You'll buy your perfumes and I can wait for you in a café... But before that, we have to change our money from €ity to H£artlake. That's their currency. The tourists decided that when they will finish with unpacking their luggage, they will go to the reception, put the key there, and ask for a way to the Shopping Mall. '' CIMG8174.JPG '' After finishing unpacking, Maïlys and Jonathan go to the elevator, and press the button ''ground floor.'' Jonathan: Ehm... Did you close the door of our room with the key? Unfortunately, they totally forgot, that's why they go back to close the door. Then they finally arrive at the reception. Susan: Hello, welcome, can I help you? Maïlys: Yes please, we want to change our money, where's the City bank? Susan answered that they can do that right in the hotel. So they changed to the Heartlake City currency there. Jonathan: Thanks, just one more question, where is the Mall? Susan: Ehm... Sorry, it there's none here. What do you need from there? Maïlys: Ahm... Some perfumes! Susan: Okay. You can find some in the Accessories Store next to the yellow house. Go straight out of the hotel, and you'll see a yellow house, and the Accessories Store is just next to that! The tourists thank her and go out the hotel. Maïlys: Oh, here's the yellow house! Come on, that's there. Unfortunately, they thought that the yellow house is the Accessories Store, while it isn't. It's Sophie and Henry's house... They try to open the door... loll.jpg HenriInPa.jpg|Sorry for this bad photo quality but I can't take the picture again. Maïlys: Well, the stores are different than in our country. Why is it closed? The manager wouldn't tell us the way if it was closed! Henry: What? What's that noise outside? Is it a thief? Oh no! I'm alone at home and Sophie is at work! What do I have to do? Okay, I go to check it out with the phone in my hand. If it's a thief, I will close the door immediatelly and call the police... Henry opens the door quickly. Henry: ? Maïlys: Aaaaah!??! Jonathan understands soon that the "store" is a house and that they are totally embarrassed and they don't know what to do next... Henry: Oh? Hello, are you... searching for someone? Jonathan: Ehm... sorry, we're tourists here. Yes, ehm... we are in the wrong house. Really sorry... Henry forgives them and says goodbye. The tourists finally find the store and buy a lot of perfumes for their family. Chapter 2: Snow ❄️ It's a cold season now. Snow falls down in Heartlake City. The tourists are still in the hotel. Maïlys: Jonathan, what are you planning for today? Jonathan: So, in the program we wrote that we wanted to take some pictures. In the photos shop. They are excited. '' ''A little bit later, after the breakfast, Maïlys and Jonathan are getting into the hotel taxi. Maïlys: Did you see the snow this night? We could reserve a professional photo and ask if we can be outside! Jonathan agrees because he would like to take pictures outside. Miss Linda: Hello, are you the people who reserved the morning?' Jonathan: Yes, we are. Actually, we reserved on the name Maïlys. Miss Linda: Okay, do you want to take pictures in my studio, outside, or on a special place? The tourists answer that they want to have pictures of them two outside and in the studio. They choose a background, and Linda helps them find special outfits and accessories and their position, too. They're having so much fun! They go also to the Lake to take a picture in front of a big Christmas tree. Here are some final pictures: 1544863477255.jpg| 1544863467899.jpg| 1544863472466.jpg| 1544863474815.jpg| 1544863470265.jpg| Maïlys: Oh oh, thank you so much for the gorgeous pictures, that's kind. Miss Linda: You're totally welcome, here they are. They cost 25£. After paying her, the tourists decided to go to the café to take a meal. Jonathan: I've heard about an Art Café. What do you think about going there? Maïlys: Yes, I would love to! Let's go! A few minutes later... Maïlys: Hello. ��... Jonathan: Is anyone here? ... The tourists are embarrassed. Finally, a young woman appears of a dark purple curtains. Lilly: Hello, sorry, what can I give you? Jonathan: I want to have a coffee, please. Maïlys: Me too, please. *To Jonathan* What about some biscuits too? Jonathan: Oh yes, some biscuits too, please. Lilly: Alright. I'll bring it soon. You can sit down on the chairs by the table there. The couple sits down and Jonathan takes the photos from then photo shop out to see them again. '' '' Maïlys: Wow, they're really great. I'm thinking about putting this photo to our bedroom, this one to the kitchen, and to give this one to mom. What do you... The photos fall all under, and the waitress is coming. Maïlys: ...think? *Says to Lilly:* Oops... ehm, I'm sorry. Maïlys: Oh no, Jonathan do not take photos when we're in a cafe anymore! *''Says to Lilly''* oh we're really sorry... Lilly: It's okay, can I just pose the cafes on the table please?Okay, have a nice meal. After Jonathan and Maïlys order the photos again they enjoyed they command and that's how the second chapter finish! Chapter 3: Oh? A foal �� Yesterday the couple was at the photo atelier and Art Café, and today a new programme is here! Jonathan and Maïlys decide to go finally see the Lake and of course take some beautiful pictures... They want to go ice skating on the Lake, because it is frozen yet for 2 days. Maïlys: I'm really excited today, there's a stand to borrow ice skates, isn't it? Jonathan: Yup, there it is. Let's go! Outside, it's cold, -1°, but it doesn't snow. The tourists just have to walk in front of the Grand Hotel, and they are at the Lake! They only have to walk 1 minute. Jonathan: And look, here's a Christmas market! With all that, we can't find the stand for borrowing ice skates!!! Maïlys: Oh no! Jonathan, we're always lost here, let's ask the other people around us. They probably know where it is. Jonathan: Okay, here for example... *Says to the man:* Ehm... Excuse us, we're ehm... tourists, and... we're looking for ice skates stand... Do you know where it is? The man with a small French accent: Euh... I am sorry nut, I am a tourist too... I... do not know the places. Jonathan: Oh, it's okay, we'll ask someone else. Thank you anyway! See you... The man: Yes, goodbye! Maïlys: Okay, let's ask this woman... *Says to Maya:* Hello, where's the skate stand, please? Maya: Yes, just walk over there, and then go straight that row of markets, then go right, and then you'll see it. It's a little lime blue stand. The tourists thank her and go over the way Maya told them. Then they finally arrive to the ice skates stand. There's a seller who looks happy. Maïlys: Hello, can we borrow one pair of skates, please? For skating on the Lake. Jonathan: Why only one pair? You won't ice skate, Maïlys? Maïlys: No, I can't stay on ice... Jonathan: Oh, come on! It's going to work... The skates borrower: We have some "holders", which are actually for kids that can't skate, but if your like, you can absolutely use those. Maïlys decided then to go on skates because she saw an other woman with those "holders". Jonathan: YAY, it was a long time age we were on ice last time! It was last year! Yoohooo! Maïlys is worried, even if she has the "holders" with her. She can also fall, and the ice is really hard... Maïlys: Jonathan, give me time... I can't ska.. But it's Jonathan who falls on''alls on the hard ice.'' Jonathan:... Hahahaha! That was so funny! Hihihi! Maïlys: What? Do you... You mean that's funn... Funny? After 30 minutes on ice, the couple decided to take a little break. They'll take a tea and maybe a hot chocolate. Maïlys: Would you like to skate more after this break? Jonathan: Oh yeah, I would love to! Maïlys: I think that I'm going to wait on you here. I give my skates back, okay? Jonathan: No problem! After finishing their hot chocolate, Jonathan goes on ice and Maïlys takes pictures around. She's taking a beautiful picture of the Christmas market, a scene of a chorus singing "Merry Christmas everyone �� Every, every everyone ��". Maïlys thinks that it will be cool to take a selfie. She's posing her phone and when she's ready to take the picture, she sees a foal behind her. Maïlys: Ahhhhh! Jonathan: Hey Maïlys, what about taking a picture of me on ice? Maïlys? Maïlys isn't by their table. But where is she? Maïlys: Whose is that foal? He's adorable, but I really do not appreciate when an animal come from my back. That makes me crazy and scary. A young policewoman runs to Maïlys. Anna: I'm sorry, that's the foal I am searching for. That's lost Peppa. I'll bring him to the police station. Sorry again. Maïlys: It's okay. *Says to Jonathan:* Okay, let's take a picture of you! Now it starts to snow... Chapter 4: All for a cupcake �� Jonathan and Maïlys want to go see the Heartlake-City Cupcake Café, because they saw in the news paper that they have a new cupcake flavour: hazel with chocolate. They want to try it of course, that's why they go out of the Grand Hotel. Jonathan: Maïlys, I... I think that we have to ask someone for the way... I forgot to look at the map... Sorry. Maïlys: Oh, it's okay, don't worry. Let's ask the first people we see. Jonathan: Okay. Hello, we'd like to find the Cupcake Café. Can you please tell us where it is? A person: Oh yes, sure, go just here left and then turn right. Then you're there! The tourists go the way that the woman told them, but they are not in the Cupcake Café - they're in front of Frozen Yoghurt Shop. Jonathan: Hoho? We're not at the Cupcake Café? They go inside and ask the seller for the way to Cupcake Café. Jonathan: Good morning miss, we're looking for the Cupcake Café. Can you please tell us where it is? The frozen yoghurt seller: Yeah, it's right there. You can also take the bus and climb out in the station: Rue du chant. They thank her and take the bus. Maïlys: Oh... Hopefully we will find it! Look at that, here's a ticket controller! Do we have tickets? Jonathan: Whaaa? Oh no, we forgot to take them from the hotel. Maybe we were just too excited... Oh noo...' The tickets controller: Hello, tickets please! Jonathan: Yeah... We forgot our tickets in our hotel where we sleep... The tickets controller: Well, what do we do then? You can never forget that. The tickets controller can come any time... Some passenger are looking at the tourists. The tickets controller: Okay, it's okay for now, but next time you will have a fine. I can understand you can forget the tickets somewhere once... The tourists are really happy, but they discover that they're getting to another bus. This bus goes to the vet and then to the Cupcake Café. Jonathan: Maïlys, come on, we're in another bus! After getting out on the next station, they decide to go back to see the view of the way. Maïlys: Oh... Jonathan, all that only for a few cupcakes? Are you sure? Jonathan: Come on! Maïlys: Look, there is another bus! The destination is Heartlake Singing & Chorus Academy. I've heard that next to this academy is the Cupcake Café!!! Jonathan: GO, go!!! They're getting into the bus and sit down. 1545814636767.jpg|BTW, here are Maïlys and Jonathan on Christmas. After about 45 minutes on the bus they finally arrive to the station. They climb out and they see the Chorus Academy, and next to this building there's finally the Cupcake Café that they've been searching for a long time! Maïlys: YAY, good job Jonathan, we finally found it! We're really good at asking! Jonathan: Yeah, I know, we're good for finding places but... It's already closed. Maïlys WHAAAT?! Jonathan: Yeah, the Café is closed. Look at this paper on the door, the seller had to bring one of his cats to the vet... Maïlys: Oh... What about eating a cake at the hotel? Jonathan: Okay, good idea. Ah, and it starts to rain. The tourists call the taxi and come to the hotel. The little surprise is that the Cupcake Café delivers cupcakes to the Grand Hotel! Jonathan: What a good thing! Let's eat them here, Maïlys! Chapter 5: The Stars Show �� It's afternoon in Heartlake City. Maïlys and Jonathan thought about going on a concert. It's a special concert, and when you wear white clothes, the clothes will spark. That's why both will wear something in white. But Jonathan is too careful to smeal his outfits. They are ready to go by the Grand Hotel taxi. Jonathan: Okay, Maïlys, we have still 1 hour before we have to go. What will you do? Maïlys: Oh, I will take pictures for my Lego Life.* (*LEGO Life is for the minifigures in our city a social media - like Instagram IRL.) In 40 minutes they need to go on the concert. Maïlys is very happy - as always - and Jonathan is concentrated to don't smeal his outfits. That's why the couple goes on the concert by the hotel taxi. '' ''They arrive there quickly, because it isn't far. There is a lot of people queuing by the cash register. Of course, majority of them is wearing a white T-shirt or shorts. Maïlys: Wow, there is a lot of people! I have to take a picture for LEGO Life! M¬J's selfie.jpg|Maïlys' first photo �� The waiting line is becoming longer, and more people are coming... Maïlys: Wow, I'll take more selfies, it could be interesting to see how a concert in Heartlake City looks like for our friends in Lego City and our family! Let's take more pictures, Jonathan! Selfie2.jpg| Waer.jpg| Jonathan: Oh look, it's almost our turn to give them the tickets we bought on the internet! Maïlys: Oh yeah, I see, let's go! I can't wait to enter! Megan, the tickets seller: Hello, tickets please. Maïlys: Here they are! Megan: Thank you. Enter there, please. Here are pictures that Maïlys did during the concert, and some taken by Crystal and me, and a photo on TV: Cool1.jpg|The queue Cool2.jpg|Jonathan and Maïlys in a big hall Cool3.jpg|The concert starts!!! Rightwhere.jpg|The song Right Where I Belong Autograph1.jpg|After the concert it's time for autographs... Cool4.jpg O.M.G.jpg Best!.jpg|Photo time! HLCV@V.jpg|After the concert Maïlys is on TV As you can see in the pictures, Maïlys And Jonathan really enjoyed the concert. I hope you enjoyed it with them! ��❤️�� Chapter 6: Camping Time ��️ For the tourists it's time to leave the Grand Hotel. But that doesn't mean that they will go back to Lego City! They will travel to another part of Heartlake City: the mountain called "Monticule-Canicule". (You can see more about that on City Tour part 6) Let's follow them! Maïlys: Jonathan, wake up! We have to bring the room key in 30 minutes! Hurry up! I already put everything in the bags and suitcases! Jonathan: Hmmm… Oh yeah? What? Already 9:30 AM?! Oh, let's go! Maïlys: Let's take our breakfast after giving the key back. And we will ask the taxi to come at 10:30 AM to travel to the mountains. So we're really late! The couple goes down by the elevator with all their supplies to give the key back and to eat their breakfast. '' 8.jpg|Maïlys giving the key back '' After 40 minutes they are done: they ate their breakfast and are ready to climb into the taxi. 1.jpg|It's time to go! 2.jpg| 3.jpg|Maïlys' last picture of the hotel 4.jpg|They arrive to the hot air balloon station. Yes, they will go to the mountain with the hot air balloon because there is not any other solution than the balloon or the rock climbing. Maïlys won't climb the first day there, that's why they're taking the balloon. Jonathan is a little bit worried because he doesn't like being in the air. He's not dizzy, but he just doesn't like to feel that his feet aren't on something stable. Maïlys: Jonathan, come on! It's time to go! Look at this BIG balloon! Incredible, isn't it? Jonathan: Oh yeah… I'm coming. The hot air ballon pilot: Hello and welcome to the hot air balloon station of Heartlake City! It will take about 20 minutes to get there. Enjoy! 5.jpg|Let's go! The hot air balloon starts to take off. '' ''Of course Maïlys took a picture: '' 6.jpg '' Maïlys : Look at the city! It looks so small! Jonathan: Small? I'm not sure. It's smaller than normal Maïlys : Oh, and look at this street, it's there who is the art cafe! The tourists are really proud of them when they recognise a place. 7.jpg|You can see the mountain behind the balloon. '' After 15 minutes, the balloon arrive to the "Monticule Canicule" and the tourists say goodbye to the woman. In the next days, they will follow the tourists group with a guide!'' Chapter 7: First Activity ��️ Maïlys: Okay, we have to find the mountain guide. Angus, one of the mountain guides: Hello everyone! I am Angus and I am also the one of your guides here. So let's put your bags to the camping place first. Jonathan: Hello. Okay, let's go! Angus: So, here we are in the camping place. There's a lot of tents as you can see, and we will build yours there. It's near the river… Maïlys and Jonathan's tent is green with a lot of little details on it. Together with Angus they build the tent up. Jonathan: Whohoo! Looks so cozy! I didn't know that tents can be so cozy! Angus: Okay, as you can see, here is your dire place, you can do your meal here. And on the right are the camping toilets with showers. The water is always cold though!p 12.jpg|When they discover they tent... 11.jpg|Cozy! 10.jpg|A part of the camping place. 9.jpg|Put the luggage inside! 8.jpg|Presentation of the place. Angus: So I let you put the luggage and bags into your tent, and see you in 10 minutes outside. I'll present you this place. The tourists eat a sandwich they bought yesterday and drink water. '' 1560882300811.jpg '' Info ✏️ Now, because we played a lot with Maïlys and Jonathan, I will edit this page everyday! I don't always have time, so it's normal that I edit a little bit sometimes! See you tomorrow! Category:Stories